danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Type
Type is a characteristic of weapons in Stick Ranger. It determines the element of the weapon. When the mouse rolls over the weapon, the type of the weapon is revealed, along with other features of the type shown, for example, "20% Slow", meaning it slows down the enemy for 20%. Types This is a list of all types, as well as the characteristics of each type. Physical The Physical type is the most common type. They are mostly used in starting weapons, and usually they has no special features, and do not use MP. The only exception to this rule is the Needle Glove, which has a magical attack. Thunder The Thunder type uses MP to carry out out the special attack of the weapon - a bolt of thunder. In some cases, there may be multiple bolts of thunder. Thunder weapons have a wide range of damage. This type is shown on the weapon by the colour yellow. Fire The Fire type uses MP to carry out a fire attack. Fire is able to penetrate through enemies, constantly damages enemies in contact with it, and usually lingers on the ground for a while after landing. This type is shown on the weapon by the colour red. Note: Fire weapons are generally effective against non-moving species (such as Trees and Mushrooms), but are near useless against flying or swimming enemies (such as Bats and Fish). It is also unneffective against species which move very fast like Snakes or Wheels, unless you use a bait strategy. Ice This Ice type uses MP to fulfill an ice attack, which slows down an enemy. Damage done by ice is low, if any. This type is shown on the weapon by the colour blue. Poison The type Poison uses MP to poison the enemy. For every frame that the enemy is kept under poison, it will recieve damage as stated on the elemental AT of the weapon, however the damage value is not shown in the game screen. In other words, poison steadily decreases the health of the enemy for a set period of time. This type is shown on weapons by the colour green. Note: Some enemies are not affected by poison damage, for instance mushrooms and the three yellow fishes in the Cavern stages. Freeze The type Freeze was introduced in V2.5 BETA. It is the most advanced type, found only at late stages of the game. It uses MP to completely deactivate an enemy for some time. Deactivated enemies cannot move or attack, and are shown on the weapon by the colour blue (but of a lighter shade than Ice). Note: Bosses suffer only reduced effects from freeze. In addition, the effect of freeze on the Castle Boss is heavily reduced. Fun Facts * If you Poison an Enemy and then Freeze or Slow it, it will turn blue. But if you first Freeze or slow, it won't turn green. So you will see blue above green. * Magicians never require MP for weapon effects (Frost, Ice, Fire, Thunder). not even with the non-Physical weapons. * Fire won't stop burning under water * Fire won't melt Ice or Frost * Physical is the only Weapon type without special, restricted Compo items. There are some compo items which increase physical damage but those can be combined with weapons of every type and they might have other combination restrictions, for instance to certain weapon classes. List of weapons and compo items by type The only compo items, which have a certain type are jewels. List of enemies with resistances by Type Note: Enemies with a resistance to Poison are totally immune to poison (which basically means that the Poison duration is cut off). That means that e.g. for the Double Poison 2 (Arrow) the initial damage of the arrows itself is treated as physical damage, but the Bonus AT doesn't count at all! The only exception to this is the White Roundhead Tree, where the Poison length is cut in half. Note: When enemies are resistant to Freeze, it means that the Freeze effect on those enemies is heavily reduced. List of enemies with weaknesses by Type Category:Stick Ranger stats